Boston University proposes to implement plans for the renovation of four laboratory modules consisting of 6,700 square feet of research and support space in the Metcalf Center for Science and Engineering on the University's Charles River Campus (CRC). This renovated space will directly support research efforts in synthetic and medicinal chemistry in three major undertakings: the Boston University Center for Molecular Discovery (BU-CMD), the Center for Chemical Methodology and Library Development (CMLD-BU), and the recruitment of two faculty with a biological chemistry focus in the Department of Chemistry. These renovations will solve three critical problems with the existing research space: (1) Inadequate or non-functional HVAC systems that are not energy efficient or flexible;(2) Deteriorating and inflexible casework that cannot be altered without contractor support;and (3) Compartmentalized laboratory layouts that limit the reassignment of space for optimal use as research needs evolve. The substantial expansion of research laboratories designed to support state-of-the-art organic synthesis, utilizing a flexible laboratory layout that will enable technology- facilitated medicinal chemistry, is a key element of the plan. Complementary development of faculty office and meeting space that fully supports real and virtual conferencing will be developed to facilitate engagement and collaboration between research scientists. While this request for C06 funding will clearly increase Boston University's ability to conduct biomedical research at the interface of chemistry and biology, the proposed project is consistent with the goals of the American Recovery and Reinvestment Act (ARRA). Besides requiring significant purchases in construction materials and research equipment, this $5.9 million renovation proposal will contribute jobs to the construction and life sciences industries, two key sectors in the Commonwealth of Massachusetts that have been significantly impacted by the economic downturn. During design and construction, the project will create or maintain 15 jobs related to the architectural, engineering, and constructions industries. It will also provide laboratory space for an additional 20 scientific researchers in the Department of Chemistry.